


Aku's Apprentice

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon), Total Drama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aku goes to the modern world and takes a human baby, naming her Scarlett, and raises her to be evil to take over the City of Aku someday. Rated T to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aku's Apprentice

"Push, Kristi, push!" the blonde-haired male told his red-haired wife. They were in the hospital to await the birth of their newborn child.

The woman struggled and pushed the best she could. It was a great challenge to give birth. Kristi pushed and breathed, but still had a hard time getting their daughter out. She then let out a scream as she nearly squeezed the life out of her husband's hand and pushed, still yelling.

The pain of labor was unbearable, but she pursued to do it to get this day over with. Finally, Kristi felt the pain stop as tears streamed down her face and she heard the cries of a newborn baby.

"It's a girl!" the doctor said, holding the infant in his hands.

The baby screamed and cried, covered in a bit of blood and had scarlet hair like her mother and was wiggling. The doctor cleaned the baby up and then handed the baby to her parents, wrapping her in a pink blanket.

"This is a strange birth mark." the father noticed a marking on his baby daughter's right arm.

"The symbol for BAD," the doctor remarked, then pushed the bed into a darkened room and bowed his head. "Aku, we have found an heir to your empire."

The parents looked worried.

"Excellent..." the dark figure feared by most known as Aku came into the light and suddenly took the baby away from the couple.

The mother and father demanded they have their baby back, but there was nothing they could do. The doctor restrained them. The woman sat up in her bed, but was still in a lot of pain.

Aku held the baby close as she wailed instantly as the stranger held her in his giant clawed hand. "You are mine now... When you start to walk and talk, you will serve me. You will defend the City of Aku. You will do as I say, you will do all things evil." he then disappeared and took the baby to the darkness of his native land.

All was suffering, there were screams of terror and torment. Everything was nearly on fire. It was almost like Hell. Some couldn't figure Hell could be much worse than the city they lived in. Aku took the baby to his home and set her down, making her wear a golden-yellow cloth as clothing for now until she would grow. He had a crib made out of pointed brimstone and it was made just for her, knowing this day would come someday.

"Your hair is fiery and scarlet as your former mother's, so I shall name you Scarlett," Aku told her. "You work for me when you get older... You will rest now." he slammed the door shut, leaving the baby alone.

Scarlett blinked her eyes, revealing they were a rich hue of red. She would become an evil force of nature despite being born human. Who knows what will become of her fate in the future? Will she be just as feared by all like Aku himself, will she unleash Hell on anyone who crosses or, who knows? A baby's fate can only be sealed by the ones raising him or her.


End file.
